Just a Day Without Spongebob
by L-mouss
Summary: Yang Squidward inginkan hanyalah sehari tanpa gangguan Spongebob. Apa itu benar-benar sulit?


Disclaimer: this is not mine. No profit is taken from this.

Warning: A little failed attempt at humor. Read at your own risk. (Crossposted at Ao3 because my friend in real life want to read this)

* * *

Spongebob Squarepant © Stephen Hillenburg

Spongebob Squarepant © Nickelodion

Just a Day Without Spongebob (Hari Bersantai)

* * *

Hari libur untuk pegawai Krusty Krab itu ibarat _oasis di tengah padang gurun_. Karena itu ketika hari tersebut datang, Squidward Tentacles; satu dari dua pegawai setia Krusty Krab akan memanfaatkannya dengan sebaik mungkin. Seperti berjemur di bawah langit berbunga samping halaman rumahnya.

Ah, hari bersantai.

Namun seperti yang sudah-sudah, pada setiap hari bersantai ala Squidward pasti selalu ada yang merusaknya. Dan hanya satu orang yang selalu menjadi pelakunya. Seseorang itu adalah Nematoda pengganggu yang entah bagaimana bisa tinggal di lautan, tepat di samping rumah Squidward.

"Ahahahahahaha." Suara tawa itu adalah suara kutukan yang selalu menjadi mimpi buruk sang gurita.

"Hei Squidward, kau mau bermain bersamaku?" spons kuning itu sudah berada di samping tempat berbaringnya.

_Abaikan Squidward, abaikan. Anggap saja dia tak ada. Dan semuanya akan kembali normal._

"Squidward, kenapa kau berjemur di sini. Kenapa kau tak berjemur di pantai?" kedua tentakelnya menggenggam erat kaca pemantul di dadanya. Dari balik kaca mata modisnya, iris merah itu bisa melihat si bodoh sudah berpindah ke kakinya.

"Oh Squidward! Squidward? Kau mau bermain bersamaku? Kita bisa bermain gelembung!" entah dari mana dia mengeluarkan botol peniup gelembung dan menunjukkannya pada Squidward. "Atau menangkap ubur-ubur." Botol peniup gelembung tadi sudah berganti dengan sebuah jaring ubur-ubur.

_Tetap abaikan Squidward. Berpura-puralah untuk tidak melihatnya dan dia akan pergi_. Tapi bahkan dengan terus mengucapkan kalimat itu, tetap saja nadi di kepalanya mulai membengkak.

"Squidward? Squidward? Kau baik-baik saja? Squidward? Squid―"

"Aaaarrghhhhhhh!" Emosi Squidward meledak. Dia mendorong tubuhnya ke angkasa, dan mendarat dengan mulus di tanah―tempat duduk yang dia pakai untuk berbaring sudah menghilang entah kemana. "Bisa kau tidak menggangguku sehari saja!? Kau bisa bermain bersama teman bintang lautmu yang sama idiotnya dengan dirimu itu!" tentakelnya menunjuk ke arah rumah batu milik Patrick.

"Patrick sedang bersama dengan orang tuanya," kata Spongebob sambil menggeleng kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu Sandy!"

"Rumahnya tertutup."

"Kalau begitu Mr. Krab!"

(di suatu tempat, Mr. Krab mengangkat kepalanya yang tengah berfokus pada tumpukan uang koin. Dia keluar dari berangkasnya untuk bergegas mengunci pintu rumahnya. _Aman_. Setelah itu dia masuk ke dalam berangkas lagi dan menguncinya dari dalam.)

Spongebob menggeleng lagi.

"Kalau begitu Plankton! Kau bisa merencanakan niat jahat bersamanya!"

(gedung model ember _Chum Bucket_ tiba-tiba saja melompat ke udara. Dan sementara di udara, roket muncul dari kedua sisi gedung itu, menerbangkannya hingga jauh ke bulan.)

Spongebob menunjuk ke utara di mana gedung _Chum Bucket_ perlahan menghilang ke angkasa.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa bermain dengan keong jelek yang kau sebut binatang peli―AAGGGHHHH!" Gary sudah berada di kaki Squidward dan dia menggigit satu dari keempat tentakel yang dipakainya untuk berdiri.

Gigi-gigi siput itu melepas kaki Squidward. Dengan satu tatapan tajam ke arah sang gurita dia berkata, "Meong." Lalu siput itu merayap ke rumah nanas, meninggalkan lendir menjijikkan di jalurnya. Tepat di depan pintu besi, siput itu berhenti dan mengarahkan satu lagi pandangan kotor ke arah Squidward. "Meow," kata Gary, lalu dia membuka pintu, masuk, dan membantingnya.

"Aku tidak mau bermain denganmu," Squidward mengucapkan kata demi kata sambil menekan tentakelnya ke dada Spongebob.

"Tapi Squidward―Squidward! Squidward!?"

_Tidak, tidak lagi_. Squidward sudah malas mendengar ocehan Spongebob. Dengan menyeret kakinya yang membengkak dan memerah, Squidward berjalan ke rumahnya.

"Tidak." Kata itu dia ucapkan sebelum dia membanting pintu tepat di wajah Spongebob.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Sudah genap tiga puluh menit dan kewarasannya berada di ujung tanduk. Satu menit lagi―cukup satu menit saja, Squidward yakin dia akan bergabung dengan Ms. Puff di rumah sakit jiwa. Diagnosanya? Sama, histeris dengan spons kuning yang tinggal di rumah nanas.

Squidward membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kekuatan yang berlebihan dan disambut dengan spons idiot yang sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu terus-terusan memanggil namanya sambil melompat kecil.

"Sekarang kau mau bermain denganku?"

Tentakelnya meremas gagang pintu." Tidak. Sekarang pergi dari RUMAHKU!" dia membanting pintu di depan wajah spongebob. Lagi.

Saat suara cempreng itu tak terdengar lagi, Squidward merasa Neptunus telah memberinya keajaiban. Tapi baru selangkah dia berjalan, suara Spongebob terdengar lagi. Dengan kecepatan luar biasa dia membuka pintunya.

"TIDAKKKKK!" dia berteriak pada... udara kosong.

Spongebob tak ada lagi di depan pintunya. Dia berdiri beberapa meter ke kiri, tepat di batas halaman rumahnya.

"Sekarang kau mau bermain denganku?"

Bantingan pintu adalah jawabannya.

Spongebob itu adalah spons yang cacat mental. Squidward tidak bisa berada di sini. Jika tidak dia akan ikut-ikutan cacat mental. Tapi dia perlu memikirkan cara agar dia bisa keluar dari tempat ini tanpa diketahui Spongebob.

Dan sebuah ide brilian muncul di kepala besarnya ketika dia melewati salah satu lukisan seninya. Sebuah pengalihan. Itulah yang dibutuhkannya.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Setelah berkecimpung dengan tanah liat dan cat air juga pernak-pernik kecil selama beberapa saat, sebuah karya seni baru berhasil diciptakannya.

Di hadapannya adalah imitasi dirinya. Sempurna tanpa cacat sedikit pun. Terbuat dari tanah liat yang dibungkus dengan cat air. Matanya diambil dari cangkang telur ayam. Lalu topi yang membungkus kepalanya. Indah sekali. Rasanya dia ingin meneteskan air mata.

"Aku menamaimu―"

"Squidward! Squidward, kau ingin bermain denganku!?"

Suasana hatinya berubah drastis. Tapi tidak apa-apa, sebentar lagi dia akan berhasil keluar dari sini. "Hahaha," Squidward mengeluarkan tawanya.

Mengendap-endap keluar lewat pintu belakang, Squidward membawa imitasinya ke tempat yang bisa dilihat Spongebob. "Oh Spongebob. Aku di sini dan aku ingin bermain denganmu."

Orang normal mungkin bisa tahu Squidward itu palsu, tapi terima kasih Neptunus karena Spongebob itu idiot, dia tak akan bisa membedakannya. _Hahaha_.

Segera setelah dia mengatakannya, dia berlari memasuki rumahnya dan keluar melalui pintu depan. Menaiki bus merah yang langsung berhenti di depan rumahnya, dan duduk di salah satu. Semakin jauh dari rumah nanas itu. Semakin jauh dari Spongebob.

Bebas.

"Kita mau kemana Squidward."

"Kita ke―AHHHHH!"

Tidak mungkin. Spongebob Squarepant sedang duduk di sampingnya. "Bagaimana kau―" dia menengok ke belakang bus tapi rumahnya tak kelihatan lagi.

Tisu rol yang di pegang seorang penumpang diambilnya. Beberapa detik berlalu dan tempat Spongebob duduk kini ditempati sebuah bungkusan tisu berbentuk kotak. Selotip besar di ambilnya juga dari seorang penumpang dan dipakainya untuk menempel Spongebob ke kursi. Dan untuk jaga-jaga saja, dia mengambil topi bundar dan menenggelamkannya di kepala kotak Spongebob.

Dia berlari ke depan dan berkata pada supir dengan sedikit histeris, "Jalan terus, jangan berhenti!" Setelah itu dia melompat dari jendela bulat bus itu.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Mendarat di tanah bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Tapi demi menjauh dari Spongebob, Squidward rela melakukan apapun. Termasuk berguling setelah dia mendarat di tanah karena posisi yang curam.

Di atas padang rumput hijau, dia berhenti terguling. Berbaring terlentang, Squidward melebarkan tentakel-tentakelnya. Spongebob sudah pergi. Walaupun dia harus berbaring di sini setidaknya dia tidak perlu berurusan dengan mahkluk kuning bercelana kotak itu lagi.

Ah, ketenangan.

Squidward menutup matanya.

Tidak ada Spongebob. Tidak ada keributan. Tidak ada hal konyol yang dilakukannya.

Tidak ada Spongebob.

"Squidward, kau baik sekali mengajakku ke ladang ubur-ubur. Jadi kita akan menangkap ubur-ubur?"

Mata itu terbuka dengan cepat. Melebar dengan diameter yang mustahil. Memelototi langit dengan keseraman yang bisa membuat Flying Dutchman malu. Kepala kotak muncul dalam jarak pandangnya.

"Ini jaring ubur-uburmu, Squidward. Untuk menangkap ubur-ubur."

"HAAAAA!"

Menjauh dari mahkluk kotak itu, adalah perintah yang dia berikan pada keempat kakinya. Ketika dia menengok ke belakang, Spongebob tidak mengikutinya. Bagus.

"Squidward, jangan lari ke sana."

_Persetan._

"Squidward! Tidak Squidward di sana tidak ada ubur-ubur―"

_Persetan dengan ubur-uburmu, Spongebob._

"Dan di sana ada jurang!"

_Per―tunggu. Apa!?_

Ada satu hal yang baru disadari Squidward. Dia menengok ke bawah untuk memastikannya. Kakinya tak lagi menyentuh tanah. Oh sial.

"Oh sial."

Tertarik gravitasi dari ketinggian bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Seperti menambah kesialannya di hari libur yang seharusnya indah ini, ketika dia menimpa tanah sebuah ledakan tak wajar yang entah bagaimana bisa terjadi, menyambutnya.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Squidward berakhir di kursi roda dengan sembilan puluh lima persen bagian tubuhnya diperban. Dokter yang merawatnya berdiri di sampingnya, membacakan status tubuhnya.

Patah tulang, kulit terbakar, blablabla.

Setelah itu seorang suster membantunya mendorong kursi roda ke arah kamarnya.

_Lihat sisi positifnya Squidward, setidaknya Spongebob tak akan mengganggumu lagi di sini._

"Suster, bantu aku ke tempat tidur itu."

"Tentu Squidward." Suara yang menjawabnya bukan milik suster melainkan suara cempreng yang membuatnya sampai seperti ini. "Tunggu sebentar."

Squidward terlalu shock untuk bereaksi ketika Spongebob memindahkannya ke tempat tidur.

"Oh dan aku membawa Patrick untuk datang menjengukmu."

"Hai Squidward," kata Patrick. Dia masuk dari jendela kamar Squidward yang terbuka.

_Mereka berdua!? Oh Neptunus, bunuh saja aku._

* * *

END

* * *

Poor Squidward, XD. korban Spongebob itu banyak banget yah, XD. #ketawaalasquidward.

Pertama jangan tanya aku tentang kelogisannya karena hal logis dalam kartun ini adalah kemustahilan.

Dua ini mungkin sama kayak satu episode ya?

Oh btw, itu jaring ubur-ubur yah nama tongkat jaring yang jadi alat nangkep ubur-ubur? Lupaaaa!

This is probably a failed attempt at humor, but i wanted to write this anyway because the plot bunny come at midnight and wouldn't leave me alone.

Dan seperti yang kita semua tahu, seni squidward itu mengerikan bagi kita tapi sempurna baginya. So kalian bisa bayangkan sendiri kan seperti apa hasilnya itu.

Dann,,, aku balik ke fandom udikkkkkkk! #ngakakgelundungan.

Review pleaseeeeee! Thank you.

Dan setelah nulis ini aku baru sadar kalau Gary itu disamakan dengan kucing... ._.


End file.
